Tales of the new sannin
by ConscriptReporting
Summary: Watch as three children strive to be the strongest of their generation, and be acknowledged as the new sannin. Can three Jinchuuriki make the world see past their tenants? can they find love and happiness, or will they repeat the mistakes of the other sannin? Only time will tell. Pairings will be Naruxhinaxfu other then that no harem. Other pairings will be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

(A\N) Hi all first of all English is not my native language. I am taking English classes though, so figured would be good for me to try writing in it. Not only is it fun but it also makes great practice. Constructive criticism is welcome be it storyline or grammar and spelling. Please no flaming or bashing. Pairings will be NaruXHinaXFuu no harem outside that. Will decide on other pairings as they come. Normally I do not prefer harems but in this case I am making an exception. I will be making all three of them very powerful, to balance that I will also be giving many of the Akatsuki a power boost as well, possibly post curse mark Sasuke as well. next chapter I will give a short overview of their training until they graduate the academy. Because I want to get to the more interesting parts of the story. Also I want to explain them becoming strong very young before people say it isn't possible. Remember this Kakashi graduated from the academy at 5, made chunin at 6, and jonin at 10. So with training and talent it is possible to get that strong at a young age. With the amount of people I have them training with. They will be chunin or jonin level before they even start the academy due to them getting trained at a young age. Also in this fanfic Hanabi is only a year or so younger then Hinata. Also Yukumo Kurama never developed her inner demon. We will see both Hanabi and Yukumo later in the story.

Blanket Disclaimer : Just so I don't have to keep saying it for all the other chapters. I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have killed off Sakura in wave for being so damned useless.

'thoughts'

Chapter one The beginning

(Outside Hyuuga complex 3 years after kyuubi attack. )

'I think I did a pretty good job getting everyone pretty wasted this evening. Who knew the Hyuuga "Strongest in Konoha" couldn't hold their liquor. Right about now the paralysis drug I put in the last round should be taking effect. By the time it wears off, I should be back in Kumo and a warm welcome.' thought the Kumo Shinobi as he snuck into the Hyuuga heiress's room. Soon he injected a powerful sleep drug into the Frightened girl's neck, and with that he was on his way to Kumo with the girl.

(The next morning )

"What do you mean that Hinata is not in her room?"shouted Hiashi at the branch member maid.

"Exactly what I said, I went to get her dressed this morning, and she is not anywhere in her room."said the branch member. "Damn it, lock down the compound, and get Hizashi and a few others with strong eyes to scour the village. I will go see the Hokage at once." yelled Hiashi to his aid. With that he stormed out and started to run full speed towards to Hokage tower.

(Hokage tower a short time later.)

"I need to see the Hokage at once this is an emergency." said the Hyuuga clan head. As he stormed past the two chunin guards on duty. "Please care to explain why my door needed to be knocked off the hinges." What can I do for you Hiashi?" I have never seen you like this." said Sarutobi."My apologies Hokage-sama for barging in here like this, but Hinata is missing. I already have the best in the clan scouring the village as we speak, and have locked down the clan compound. We can not allow an unsealed byakugan to disappear from Kohona, especially my daughter. I have a feeling that it is probably the delegation from Kumo that is responsible."said Hiashi at a fast pace. "Get me Hanzo Inuzuka ,Shiki Aburame, Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai have them meet me at the Hyuuga compound now." said the Hokage to the ANBU behind him. "You are to emotionally involved to pursue her abductors Hiashi. So here is the list of everyone on the delegation. Use your byakugan to account for all of them if any are missing inform me at once." " I will also be borrowing Hizashi for the rescue team as he has the next strongest byakugan after yours."Don't worry if anyone can find her then it will be the team I am sending."

(Hyuuga compound a short time later)

"Hanzo Inuzuka , Shiki Aburame, Hizashi Hyuuga , Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai sorry for the short notice. Your mission will be to track and rescue the Hyuuga heiress. Hizashi you will be in charge of the mission. You have permission to enter foreign territory if needed. However inform me as soon as possible so I can make you all missing nin for the rest of the mission. In the event anything happens I want complete plausible denial here. Kumo is suspected in the kidnapping. If they make it to Kumo use extreme discretion. We have just ended a war with Kumo no need to ignite another war over this unless it is last resort." explained Sarutobi.

(meanwhile in Kumo Raikage tower)

"Raikage-sama I have successfully acquired an unsealed byakugan unharmed." said the Kumo ninja.

"Great work take her down to the sealing Bunker. While you were gone we were attempting to train Yugito Nii to control the Nibi. However that didn't go as planned ,and the Nibi had to be extracted. So the Nibi will need a new jinchuuriki.

They will be expecting you."said the Raikage. 'Byakugan and a Bjuu in the same body oh the possibilities. Best part is the Nibi will only help make those eyes even better ,and make them look like a cats eyes. So no one will be able to look at her and tell she has the byakugan. When she is old enough she will start a clan in Kumo.'thought the Raikage.

(three weeks later Kumo with Team Hizashi)

"the building over there definitely has her scent coming from it."said Hanzo Inuzuka.

"Only two guards high chunnin level out front according to my insects."said Shiki Aburame

"Good here is the plan. Gai and Kakashi take out the guards quietly if possible. Shiki help them with your insects. Myself and Hanzo will infiltrate as you three take care of the guards. After the Guards are taken care of I want Kakashi to aid me and Hanzo to search the house. Gai and Shiki will stand watch and defend if necessary. Any questions?" briefed Hizashi "None ,OK, Scatter."

(Ten minutes later)

"Found her. Though her chakra looks weird. What have they done to her? Wait a Second I have seen this type of seal before on the demon brat back home. God damn it Hiashi and the Hokage are not going to like this, but they have put a monster inside her. Guess it's to late to go back now." Said Hizashi knocking the girl out and placing a chakra seal on the girl. So as to hide her now massive amount of chakra during the escape. "Lets get out of here fast."

(The next 30 minutes were a running battle across Kumo to escape with Hinata.)

"Everyone go I will hold them off while everyone else escapes, we are just outside the gates once you reach fire country you guys should be fine. Tell Hiashi to take care of Neji for me, and that I am sorry I couldn't find Hinata before they put the monster inside her." Yelled Hizashi. With that he turned and faced the 20 Kumo shinobi in pursuit. He then managed to hold them up for 45 minutes leaving 10 of them dead before incinerating himself with a fire Jutsu.

(Taki Council hall 3 years after kyuubi attack)

" I call this meeting to order, first order of business is what is to be done with the new Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi Fuu. As most of you are probably aware the previous jinchuuriki lost control trying to learn to control the Bjuu. A good portion of the village was destroyed with many of our finest shinobi dead ,or seriously injured. It is only by good luck that Jiraiya of the sanin was in the village at the time on business , and kindly helped reseal the beast again. Also fortunately for us the child in question is a three-year old orphan. so no one of importance will miss her if something were to happen to her. Jiraiya has informed me that if the child dies however the Bjuu will escape again. So execution is out of the question ,and at this age banishment is out as well. At least until she can take care of her self . There is also the problem of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya has informed me that they are after the Bjuu for some unknown reason. Their members are all S-ranked criminals including Orochimaru the snake summoner. It is my opinion that at this time having a Bjuu is more of a burden then a Blessing. We should not have to worry about defending her while we are rebuilding. It is my opinion that we should secretly sell her to Konoha in exchange for a trade agreement and 60M ryo enough to rebuild the village with some left over. Jiraiya has offered to make our case before the council in Konoha."

(15 minutes later )

"The vote was unanimous for selling her. Jiraiya please try your best to make the case in Konoha."

(4 weeks later Hokage's office)

"What do you mean that Kumo sealed a Bjuu in my daughter? This can't be my daughter. Look at those eyes they look like a damned cat." yelled Hiashi. "DNA has already proven it to be true. As well as a fully operational Byakugan regardless of what it looks like. " said the Sarutobi "Fine I know we can't kill her because it will release the Bjuu, then we must put the caged bird seal on her."said Hiashi. "Also out of the question I have looked at the seal. While I am no Jiraiya on the subject even I can see that would disrupt her seal. Thus also releasing the beast. So in the best interests of the village I am overruling your clan elders on this."said Sarutobi. "At least let us blind her then all that is required is surgery" roared Hiashi. "No absolutely not I will not allow it and will have any doctor that is willing to do it executed. Do no harm means do no harm. I will not allow any of my doctors to violate their Hippocratic oath. I will inform all the doctors in the village of the order. So do not even think of going behind my back. You should be ashamed Hiashi. she is your daughter, your own flesh and blood. Yet you worry more about appearances then about her. That is sick." Yelled Sarutobi "Well then I guess there is no other choice then to banish her from the clan. I cast her out of the Hyuuga clan. From this day forward she is nothing to me, and can not even use the Hyuuga name." yelled Hiashi "If that is the case then sign here ,and make it official."said the Hokage. With that Hiashi signed the paper.

"Every thing seems in order. Also a reminder just as I have reminded everyone else involved in the mission. Both Hinata's recovery from Kumo, and her Status as a Jinchuuriki are S-ranked secrets. So far as Kumo knows she is dead and they were attacked by a group of missing nin. Even the council must not be informed or it would jeopardize the peace treaty we have just signed with Kumo." Said Sarutobi in a firm tone. "Of course Hokage-sama. Oh one more thing could we have Hinata sterilized? Would hate for more NonHyuugas to be born with Byakugan wouldn't we?"snarled Hiashi at the Hokage "Absolutely not. I will not have that taken away from any woman. Let alone an innocent child who has had a burden they have no control over placed on them. Also I recall the counsel tried to sterilize Kushina but failed because Kyuubi kept healing her reproductive organs. In all probability the Nibi would do the same, if for nothing else then the seal weakens when a jinchuuriki gives birth"snarled the Sarutobi back at Hiashi. With that Hiashi stormed out of the room in defeat.

(2 hours later)

"Jiraiya what brings you here, and who is the girl with you?" asked Sarutobi as he puffed on his pipe. "First things First I have 100M ryo worth of bounties to cash in I have been busy." said Jiraiya with a big grin as he handed the Hokage a sealing scroll. "Never figured you for a bounty hunter Jiraiya. Is there any reason you are raising that type of money?" asked the Hokage between puffs of his pipe. " Yes there is and now to answer the second question you asked. This girl is the new jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. Her name is Fuu. The old Jinchuuriki lost control a while back, and Taki has made an interesting offer. To secretly sell their jinchuuriki to Konoha. Initially they asked for 60M ryo and a trade agreement. I figured that wouldn't go over to well with the council so I talked them into 100M ryo so the council doesn't have to hear anything about it since I have already raised the required funds."

said Jiraiya in a hushed tone. "Why would you take that on your self? if you don't mind me asking."

asked the Hokage. "That is simple. I have told you of the Akatsuki before. well they will come looking for the Bjuu at some point. Taki is in no shape to Protect her at all. Not to mention I don't trust the civilian council either here or Taki, to protect or raise her. Especially if Danzo finds out. Also it would be nice for Naruto to have a friend his own age that can relate to him. We both know that your law is already failing him. If I wasn't watching the Akatsuki and Orochimaru I would be watching him my self." Explained Jiraiya . "Well now this is interesting this will be the second jinchuuriki Konoha has gotten this week" said the Hokage with a grin. With that he explained to Jiraiya how it is Konoha came into possession of the Nibi also without the council or Danzo knowing.

After a moment deep in thought Jiraiya spoke up. "I want to ask a favor of you then. Tell Naruto his status and let the jinchuuriki grow together. From my understanding Hinata already knows her status as well as Fuu. Jinchuuriki have this unexplainable way is detecting each other believe it or not. At some point Hinata and Fuu will find Naruto ,but what is to say that other children will not poison their attitude towards Naruto. I would also place them all on the same genin team when they get older. At some point they will have to face the Akatsuki. Might as well let them work together, and make themselves strong enough for that time. When they are placed on teams. I also already have a place in mind where to train their Bjuu that is away from the village ,but it will take time to prepare with the proper seals, that I acquired from the turtle island ,where Kumo trains their Jinchuuriki . I will show up to help them train at that time. Should be around the time they are 13 to 14. I would also request Tenzo or what ever you decide to name him for that mission. Even his limited wood style would help them harness the power of their Bjuu . Oh and teach them all how to make shadow clones. I seem to recall Kushina had trouble making regular clones. Wouldn't want to any of them to fail the academy for something as stupid as having to much chakra to do a small Jutsu would we? " explained Jiraiya.

"You make valid points Jiraiya and as much as I hate to admit it. My law hasn't really helped Naruto so I can not deny him at least the chance at two friends just like himself. Same with training them It is better they train to fight the Akatsuki together when that time comes. I will have to think about teaching them shadow clones though. said the Hokage while deep in thought puffing his pipe. With that Jiraiya left Fuu with the Hokage and walked out the door. 'I happen to know that all apartments Naruto's building are vacant because no wants to live next to the "demon brat". So tomorrow I will buy up the building and move both of them into apartments next to Naruto. I will then introduce them both to Naruto as well.'thought the Hokage

(Hyuuga compound right after Hiashi's meeting with the Hokage)

"Who the hell does the old monkey think he is? He won't let us kill her, he won't let blind her. Won't even allow us to use the caged bird seal on that abomination. Blood or not something needs to be done before the families humiliation becomes public."ranted Hiashi. "I know get me Hiroshima immediately." spoke Hiashi. "Anything I can do for you Hiashi-sama" said Hiroshima. "Yes I have a story you might be interested in. If anyone asks you didn't hear it from me. That demon brat Uzumaki is the reason that there is no longer an official heir to the Hyuuga clan. He has been influencing Hinata with his demonic powers. However under Hyuuga law she would become the next leader if something were to happen to me can you believe that."explained Hiashi. "Damn someone should kill that brat once and for all." said Hiroshima. "That is all I have to say Hiroshima you are excused." said Hiashi.

'knowing Hiroshima the whole village will hear about it in no time. His gossip habit makes a woman Yamanaka look tame. Day after tomorrow I will activate his seal to cover my tracks. Knowing the peasants in the village they will probably kill Hinata and the boy. Getting rid of two pests at the same time.' plotted Hiashi. "Since I can't do anything to Hinata I will tell Hanabi she is dead."

(The next day around Lunchtime outside Naruto's apartment)

"Hello Naruto. mind if we come in? I bought ramen from Ichiraku. I have two people to introduce to you, and something important to talk about."asked the Hokage "Sure anything for Ichiraku's it's the best"shouted Naruto from excitement" 'How did I know he was going to say that? ' thought the Hokage

"Ok first things first Naruto this is Hinata and Fuu they will be moving next door to you on both sides. They will be your new neighbors." said the Hokage "Hi Fuu, hi Hinata, pleased to meet you. Want to be friends?" asked Naruto nervously. "Sure I would like that" said both girls. "YAHOO I HAVE FRIENDS NOW"yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Settle down Naruto we also have something else to discuss. Something I was going to wait until you were older to tell you of initially. However something else has come up ,and made me change my mind about telling you. First of all you may not talk about this with anyone besides these two girls my self the ANBU I have watching over you, and the shinobi I am going to have training you. Understood?" Said Sarutobi "Ok old man I can handle that I think." said Naruto.

"Good. First let me say this these two girls are like you. Second. What everyone thinks happened to the kyuubi is inaccurate. You see you can not kill a monster like the kyuubi only lock it away. In the kyuubi's case inside a newborn baby. On the night the kyuubi attacked you happened to be the only baby available . So the forth hokage had to seal the kyuubi inside you to protect the village ." explained the Hokage. "You mean the grown ups are right and I am a monster or a demon brat like they say." sobbed Naruto with Tears pouring down his face. Seeing this both girls rushed forward and wrapped Naruto in their arms and held him. "No Naruto you are not a monster or a demon brat you are the container not the monster. Think of it this way. Is a jug filled with water the same thing as the water within it . Of course not. However many of the Grownups are not as smart as you and confuse the container for what is inside."explained the Hokage in a comforting tone.

" You mean it I am not the fox? Wait a Second do Hinata and Fuu have monsters in them as well? Is that what you meant they are like me?" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto. Hinata is the container of the Nibi the two tailed hellcat ,and Fuu is the container of the Nanabi seven tailed beetle they are just like you.

They are new to Konoha and are in need of friends just as you are. There is also a threat to all three of you as you grow up. So starting next week ,I am going to assign a few men to train all three of you to prepare for that day. At some point you three will have to learn to control your inner demons though until then you must learn to depend on your own strength. The stronger you are the easier time you should have to control the Bijuu within you" explained the Hokage. With that the Hokage hugged all three of the children and left them to get to know each other.

(a few hours later at the Hokage tower)

"Good to meet you all. I know it is getting late but this is important" as some of you might know now unofficially Konoha now has three Jinchuuriki. This is an S-rank Secret. There is also a threat to them in the Future .Because of this I want you to train them for that day starting next week. Training will be mornings only ,so they still have time to be kids. Of course if they decide they want to train more ,then that will be fine as well. As some of you might be aware, different bjuu give different abilities, Konoha has never had jinchuuriki for Nanabi or Nibi. While training them keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Neko you will give them lessons on kenjutsu and other weapons. Inu you will teach them chakra control ,teamwork, tracking ,stealth ,and maybe a bit of ninjutsu. Gai you will teach them Taijutsu so long as you don't go overboard with your youthfulness. Shiki you will teach Fuu the Aburame clan Jutsus from what Jiraiya has informed me the Nanabi allows their jinchuuriki to control insects to a degree even the Aburame would be jealous of. Though she will not be able to host them inside her body. I will leave it to you and Shibi to figure out a way for Fuu to carry the insects. Boar as the only Hyuuga in ANBU under my personal command you will teach Hinata the gentle fist ,and how to properly use her Byakugan. I had Tsunade return to the village temporarily to examine the kids. She thinks Hinata's eyes could surpass those of all other Hyuuga, keep me informed on her progress with that .

To help speed up training. This week I will personally teach them how to make shadow clones. As some of you might know shadow clones return their memories and experience to the original. Since they are all young at this point I will limit them to 10 for chakra control and when they are ready 10 others for ninjutsu training. Though they will still need the original to learn the hand signs as shadow clones do not transfer muscle memory or physical conditioning.

To assist with stamina ,speed ,strength ,increasing chakra regeneration , chakra control ,and reserves. I will have restriction ,gravity and chakra stress seals placed on them by Jiraiya this week as well. Gai you will be in charge of increasing and decreasing the gravity and restriction seals as needed. Inu I will trust you with the chakra stress and storage seals. If they are mature enough, they will learn how to control the seals themselves shortly before they start the academy. I am reserving training ground 43 for your exclusive use,as it is far from the village and rarely visited. You now have 5 years to train them to be as strong as possible until they start the academy do your best and good luck. Also Neko Inu and boar you can take off your masks when your with the children let them call you Yuugao, Kakashi and Ko"

(one week after the meeting with the Hokage. training area 43 outside the forest of death )

"Hello most youthful students, I am Gai-sensei, I will be training your taijutsu. This is Yuugao she will be handling your weapons training. This is my eternal rival Kakashi, he will be teaching you many things, but for now he will be focusing on chakra control. This is Shiki Aburame, He will be focusing on Fuu ,and teaching her how to better use and control insects. This is Ko Hyuuga, he will be focusing on Hinata, and teaching her how to use her byakugan as well as the gentle fist style. Before anything though, we will be testing all of your abilities to see where you are, then based on the results we will set your seals. Any questions ? " said Gai.

"I have one. Why do we need tested when we already know how awesome we are." asked Naruto.

"Because as awesome as you think you think you are, you still have a long way to go. Think of these tests not as pass or fail, but as a chance to show us your natural talents. so that we can decide what areas work is needed, to make you even more awesome." answered Kakashi.

"The first test will be for strength. This is a chakra weight, it will increase in weight as I pour chakra into it. The test will be for you to hold the weight, until it becomes to heavy to hold while I pour chakra into it. The more it weighs at the end of the test the stronger you are. First up Hinata. 29 pounds very good considering your only almost three. Next up Naruto. 50 pounds very good. Last but not least Fuu."said Gai. What Gai saw next made his jaw drop. "1000 pounds how is that even possible!?"

gasped Gai as he struggled to understand it. "I think I might have an explanation"said Shiki. "Might it be because of the Nanabi? Many species of insects have extraordinary strength, some up to 50 times their own weight. Might this be a Characteristic of containing a bjuu, that Hokage-sama asked us to watch for? If so we will just have to teach her to manage her superhuman strength." Explained the Aburame.

"Do any of you children have any other abilities that you might have noticed? Please do not be afraid to show them, we will not judge." asked the aburame. I can purr and grow out claws. They told me how to do that in Kumo, Let me show you." said Hinata. With that she grew claws at least 3 inches long and started purring. She then preceded to claw a big chunk out of a training log. "I showed Jiraiya-sama this on the way from Taki. He told me never to use it again without permission, because it might frighten people. Will it be ok to show it?" Said Fuu The aburame nodded yes. With that Fuu sprouted 2 wings and flew 20 feet into the and performed a barrel roll. "Jiraiya-sama is indeed correct, while fine to use during training, please do not use that around the village." explained Shiki. "All I have are my whiskers" Naruto said with a pout.

"Not true You have a very advanced healing factor, even compared to other jinchuuriki. You heal wounds that would kill most others. I was glad for that when I was watching you in ANBU. I was Inu, pleased to meet you without the mask on." Explained Kakashi "I was Neko pleased to meet you." said Yuugao. "Pleased to meet you both as well" said Naruto. You two have already saved me from the villagers more then I can remember. Thank you both for that."said Naruto. Naruto then walked up to Kakashi and Yuugao and gave them a big hug. "No problem Naruto. most of the ANBU respect you very much, other then your occasional prank." said Yuugao. "Enough greetings though, Time for the next test." said Kakashi.

"The next test will be speed and agility. To test in speed I will have you all run 200 meters as fast as you can. oh and Fuu no wings for this. Said Gai "Grrr that isn't any fun"said Fuu with a pout.

"Begin" said Gai. "Fuu 50 seconds, Hinata 40 seconds, Naruto 20 seconds. Very good to all of you" said Gai. "Naruto some speed you have there, maybe another gift from Kyuubi."said Gai

'Kami, with that speed no wonder he can outrun most ANBU, even in a kill me orange jumpsuit.' thought Kakashi and Yuugao with a sweat drop. "To test Agility you will run a 200 meter dash while dodging these weighted balls. We will then record your times and the number of times hit." Explained Gai. "Begin" yelled Gai. "lets see 1 minute 30 seconds for Hinata, but she dodged all of the balls, Great job. 1 minute 30 for Fuu and she dodged about two-thirds of the balls. Room for improvement, but still a good job. Naruto 1 minute but he only dodged an eighth of the balls, defiantly need to work on your agility." Explained Gai.

"The next test will be for Flexibility. I will show you some Yoga positions and measure how far you can bend. I do not expect for any of you to be as flexible as me, but do your best. "explained Yuugao.

"Wow Hinata Your are even more flexible then me! Must be another Gift from the Nibi. Fuu you are pretty flexible. Naruto Definitely needs to work on his Flexibility. Don't feel bad Naruto, girls tend to be more flexible then guys to start out with, I am sure you can improve a lot."

"The next test will be chakra capacity. I have a chakra capacity testing machine I have borrowed from the academy. I will put these electrodes on both hands like this. The number you see, 1678 in my case, is how many units of chakra you have. 5000 and above is considered kage level reserves. " explained Kakashi. " Naruto 6125 congratulations you have as much chakra as a kage. Though that will make chakra control harder for you. Fuu 4523 once again chakra control will be an issue. Hinata 2345 chakra control will be a problem, but because of your Hyuuga heritage it should come a lot easier than Naruto or Fuu. explained Kakashi "However all of you have the ability to excel in ninjutsu. With the proper training Hinata might even excel in genjutsu. Only because we will be training her control early in life before her reserves get any bigger. Naruto and Fuu though will probably still have issues with genjutsu All of you have huge reserves for three-year olds,and will only get bigger. By training your control will be better than It otherwise would have been, for all of you."explained Kakashi.

"Because your reserves are so massive, I will add another test. So that when the time comes to teach ninjutsu, I will know what elements to teach each one of you. Take these pieces of paper. This is special paper, it will tell me what your affinities are. Good now channel your chakra into the paper."

explained Kakashi. Naruto's sliced in half and got wet. Hinata's sliced in half then burst into bright blue flames. Fuu's sliced in half one half crinkled the other crumbled into dust "Naruto you have wind and water. Hinata you have the strongest fire affinity I have ever seen, and wind element. Fuu you have wind, lightning, and earth. It is rare to have so many affinities so young."explained Kakashi. 'Thank Kami I checked their affinities. Three wind affinities I would have never seen that one coming. Now I will have time to learn some wind element to teach them. I will also have to ask Hokage-sama about the blue flames. I know the Nibi is a hell cat that uses blue flames. Wonder if having the Nibi boosts her flame jutsu as well.' pondered Kakashi. "The next two tests are only for Hinata and Fuu. Shiki will handle Fuu, Ko will handle Hinata." explained Kakashi.

Shiki then had his insects draw a little bit of Fuu's chakra, and Fuu attempt to send mental commands to his insects. They obeyed without question. Fuu also discovered she could already control Shiki's entire colony at the same time, unheard of for someone of such a young age.

Ko taught Hinata how to activate her byakugan, then tested how big her blind spot was, it was discovered that she didn't have one. It was also discovered she could already see chakra points, and could see out to 100 meters 360 degrees, 20 kilometers strait ahead. Unheard of for her age. Ko had also decided that because of Hinata's body type, and elemental affinities that standard Jūken would be difficult for her to learn until she got a little older. So he decided with Gai-sensei's input to help Hinata develop her own form, before he would worry about teaching her the standard Jūken .

"Ok children we are now going to set your seals based on your most youthful test results." explained Gai. He then set the restriction seals to help speed. they were set 1.5 for Fuu 2 for Hinata and a shocking 3.2 for Naruto. He then set the Gravity seals that help with strength. They were set. 1 for Hinata 1.75 for Naruto and a whopping 10 for Fuu. Kakashi then set the chakra stress and storage seal.

They were set 2.3 for Hinata 4.5 for Fuu and 6.1 for Naruto.

"Ok children that is enough training for today have a most youthful rest of the day off. Be back here at 0600 tomorrow and we will have a training schedule set up for each of you based on strengths and weaknesses. Me and the other teachers will need to discuss this." said Gai.

"those are some interesting brats you have there." said a woman with a fish net body suit, a tan trench coat that was opened to reveal the body suit but no bra. "How long have you been watching Anko. "stammered Ko. "long enough to know both of the girls are jinchuuriki and have the makings for fine kunoichi one day . I want to help teach them." the now identified Anko said. "I guess we should continue this discussion in the Hokage's office while you ask the hokage's permission. We needed to make him aware of the results of the tests anyway." said Kakashi. With that every one vanished in swirls of leaves.

( A while later with the children on the way home.)

"Look its the demon brat I heard he is trying to usurp the Hyuuga clan by corrupting the heiress. Lets get him and his friends." Said one man. "I heard the Hyuugas even have a bounty for the heiress's head because she has already been corrupted to much to fix. We could split it." said another man.

"Hinata, Fuu we need to run now. I don't like the looks of this crowd." said Naruto in a low voice.

The crowd then proceeded to give chase, and cornered the children in no time.

"Run Naruto and Fuu I already lost one family I will not lose another." Shouted Hinata. Fuu then sprouted her wings and tried to lift Naruto up and fly away. "See the monster is even Mutating other children. Don't let him get away." shouted a random Villager. Hinata was then knocked Unconscious by getting hit by a rock to the back of her head. While they managed to throw a net over Fuu and Naruto before they could escape . Before the crowd could harm Fuu and Naruto, a woman with long black hair, black eyes, red skirt , black shirt, and a tan apron jumped in front of them. " Uchiha Mikoto what are you doing here and why are you protecting the Kyuubi allowing him to corrupt the Hyuuga heiress, and corrupt and mutate our children ." shouted the ring leader. "Imagine my surprise when I was walking to the market for some groceries, and see you idiots assaulting three toddlers. For the most ignorant of reasons." yelled Mikoto. " "She is just one woman we can subdue her just don't harm her or the Uchiha would kill us all." encouraged the leader. " Just one woman you say, I guess you have forgotten I have a 45 million bounty in the bingo book. If some of you idiots recall I was a jonin." said Mikoto "Perhaps I should show you how I got that bounty." said Mikoto as she opened her eyes to reveal her sharingan. "(Sharingan style mass paralysis genjutsu.)" Suddenly the entire crowd stopped moving and couldn't move." Give up trying to break it. It is sharingan based, the only way to break it is for me to break it, or to defeat me. Ibiki will be having a nice talk with every one of you before your executions." explained Mikoto. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)" "Take this girl to the hospital and guard her until either me or the hokage get there I am taking the other two to the hokage." said Mikoto. The clone then carried Hinata bridal style to the hospital. While Mikoto walked the other children to meet the Hokage.

(20 minutes later hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama sorry to interrupt your meeting, but there has been a mass violation of your degree towards these children and another that I am having a clone take to the Hospital. I was walking to the market for groceries, and saw a mob chasing three children. They were spouting garbage about how Naruto is influencing the Hyuuga heiress, and mutating other children. You will find them all under my mass paralysis genjutsu." explained Mikoto. "Mind if the rest of you step out? I will have my ANBU watch the children while we talk Mikoto. Kakashi, Anko and Yuugao get Ibiki, and help him retrieve the law breakers. Have him send a messenger when they are bound so Mikoto can release them. " said Sarutobi. "Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi, Anko and Yuugao then disappeared in swirls of leaves.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, but I have never been so pissed off in my life. I understand your reasons, but why should Minato's and Kushina's son suffer so much. I have offered many times to adopt Naruto, but you allow the stupid counsel to bully him including my idiot husband. I figure I owe Minato and Kushina that much for watching my back so many times during the war. You even allow him to live in the red light district out of all places. At least the whores that live there take pity on him and treat him like a person. Even living in that part of town doesn't stop him from being assaulted in his own home, or attacked just for being alive. This time I will not take no for an answer. If you will not allow me to officially adopt him. I want to buy a plot of land, perhaps one of the under used training areas. I will put plenty of security seals around his property to protect him. So he at least has security in his own home. I am assuming the children he was with are orphans as well. Because most of the other children his age in the village, have had their parents poison their opinion of Naruto already. If Naruto wants to allow it they could come as well. If he leaves the area he should be escorted by ANBU. If I hear about him being attacked again you will have a very pissed off woman. You do remember why I was feared during the war right. I might have retired to raise a family, but make no mistake. I have kept my skills in good shape. " ranted Mikoto.

"Settle down I know you are upset I am already trying to make up for the failure of my degree. I will allow you to purchase training area 43 as that is where I am having Naruto, and the other two children trained. Those other two are like Naruto. They are the jinchuuriki of the Nibi and Nanabi respectively. There is a grain of truth to the rumors, Hinata the girl that was injured was the Hyuuga heiress. When she returned Hiashi wanted her killed because he thinks her status is an insult to the Hyuuga. As I would not allow her to be killed or harmed in any way, he banished her. Every thing regarding their status, including Hinata's rescue from Kumo is an S- ranked secret. I will get to the bottom of this rest assured. On another note, as the other two already knew their status as jinchuuriki, before they came to Konoha, I have informed Naruto of his, though not his heritage."explained Sarutobi. Sarutobi's words then seemed to calm Mikoto down a little. Then she said"I will get my husband to announce that all three children are under the protection of the Uchiha whether he wants to or not. Anyone that attacks them will be considered an enemy. Are those the trainers that are out side? If so you put together a good group. Please inform them of my plans I am going to see how Hinata is doing."said Mikoto.

(inside Hinata's mind scape. )

She awoke in a lightly wooded area to sunshine and the singing of birds. She saw a path off to the side she followed until she saw a big cage.

"Oh you are finally here kitten"

"Who are you?"

"I am who you call the Nibi kitten rest assured I mean you no harm. You have earned my respect kitten"

"I have. How?"

"Most humans seek power for selfish or evil reasons. You on the other hand only seek to Protect those you care about. Even to the point you were willing to risk your life. You thought nothing of your own safety or comfort. Keep doing that ,and I will share my powers with you, when the time comes. Do not allow hatred to latch onto your heart like it has done many others that have sought to partner with me. I have no issues with partnering with humans that can do that. Though Choumei and Kurama might not be as willing to help their humans as I am."

" Who are Choumei and Kurama?"

"Choumei is what humans call Nanabi Kurama is Kyuubi. All of the tailed beasts have a name."

"Mind if I ask yours? I know I wouldn't like to be called the wrong name."

"You amuse me kitten, you are the first human to ever ask my name. I detect no hostility so I don't mind telling you. My name is Matatabi"

"Pleased to meet you Matatabi. You have a Pretty name. May I ask you a favor? I have been cast out of my clan, so I have no family name. May I have the honor of using yours? I will always try to bring as much credit to you as I would my self."

" Matatabi Hinata I like the sound of that. It is about time for you to wake up. I have been helping to heal you. If you ever need to talk again I will be here. Bye Hinata remember to grow as strong as you can without my power so that when trouble does come you do not have to depend entirely on me."

(Hinata's room at the Hospital a week later)

"Oh so your finally awake. My name is Mikoto" said Mikoto "Pleased to meet you Mikoto. What happened to Naruto and Fuu.? Last time I saw them they were about to get beaten or killed by a mob."said Hinata "They are fine I arrived just after you got hit I managed to save all of you. The mob shouldn't bother you kids any more. I have placed you and the others under the protection of the Uchiha clan." explained Mikoto "How long have I been out and how bad am I?"asked Hinata "You could have been awakened four days ago, but the doctors figured it best to let you rest. Naruto and Fuu have been visiting you every day since you where knocked out. They are probably training right now, or helping set up your room in the new house, I am having built in the training area."explained Mikoto."New house ?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah this attack on Naruto, Fuu and you was the last straw for me . I figured putting some distance between you guys and the villagers would be the best bet. So I bought the training ground they are using to train you on, and built a house on it for you three. Took three days with all the workers I sent. the village genin didn't didn't mind a few days of not having to chase that damned cat around. " And they call me a demon. Tora is the real demon cat. Tora comes from a long line of demons going back to the first Hokage. The bjuu were not the only demons the first Hokage shared with the other villages. He also gave all the other feudal lords wives A kitten from the original Tora. This was so the genin could all get combat experience without leaving the village. " Snickered Matatabi causing Hinata to giggle. "Whats so Funny?" asked Mikoto "Nothing much just Matatabi calling Tora the real demon cat."said Hinata "Matatabi who is that? I don't see or hear anyone else" asked Mikoto.

"That is the Nibi's real name. While I was out me and her had a nice long talk. She said if I continue doing well she would help me as I grew older and stronger in my own right so that I do not always have to rely on her power. I guess me and her can talk to each other now. I decided I am going to use Matatabi as my family name as I am no longer a Hyuuga." explained Hinata 'I will have to tell

Hokage-sama in case the attack damaged her seal. Though from what Kushina told me it isn't unusual for jinchuuriki to be able to talk to their beasts.'thought Mikoto. " Be mindful that bjuu might not always have your best interests at heart. If something Matatabi says doesn't sound right, ask one of your teachers, myself, or the Hokage. Especially if she is asking for you to kill something or open her cage. Understood?" said Mikoto. "Yes Mikoto-sama." said Hinata. "don't bother with calling me sama just Mikoto is fine" said Mikoto. "Now lets get you out of here and into your new home. Get dressed ,while you do that, I have a few other things to tell you before we leave. If anyone asks your eyes look like that because Kumo was trying to experiment on your eyes when you were rescued. The attack on you and the others, has been proven to have originating from the Hyuuga, but nothing can be proven about who started the rumor, that you were possessed. Hokage-sama informed everyone that you were cast out because of how your eyes look, and that put the Hyuuga in a bad light with the villagers. It garnered you sympathy from the villagers. As well as put Naruto in a better light when we told them him, and Fuu where the only kids your age to look past how your eyes look. To explain Fuu's wings Anko and Hokage-sama told everyone she was rescued from Orochimaru, and were a victim of his experiments. To quote the general consensus among the villagers. "let the freaks have each other." "The villagers should leave both of you alone now." explained Mikoto. "Can we get some lunch on the way? I am starving." asked Hinata. "Sure thing I will have a clone grab some ramen while we stop by this dango shop Anko recommended. Fuu seems to have caught Anko's dango addiction. This place also happens to sell the best cinnamon rolls around they are a guilty pleasure of mine."said Mikoto. Thus later that day would be the beginning of the eternal argument between Naruto, Fuu and Hinata. Over which food is the best, ramen, dango or cinnamon rolls.

(45 minutes later training area 43)

Hinata was Impressed when she saw the new home It was two stories, and made out of logs with a big front porch and deck on the upper level. On the top floor were three bedrooms with a big bath room.

At the end of the hall way was a glass door opening into the deck at the front of the house . Hinata's room was painted lavender, Naruto's orange, and Fuu's white, all of their favorite colors. The ground floor had a big living room with a big fireplace. Off to the left side of the living room was a big kitchen and dinning room. Towards the back was a decent sized library and reading room. Some of the book cases were locked. Mikoto explained those were jutsu scrolls, and they wouldn't get the keys to those until they were ready to learn ninjutsu or genjutsu. To the right was another bathroom and the stairs to the upstairs, behind the stairs was a trapdoor to the basement. The basement had many shelves for storage as well as another door opening to the outside of the house on the right side. The outside of the house was fenced in with a log fence. To the right side of the house was a big vegetable garden and a big green house. Towards the back was a small pond and a flower garden. Wow and thank you were the only words Hinata could think of to say.

"While your eating let me explain the training plan they developed for you and the others to do everyday other then weekends. At 6:00 you all make 20 clones, 10 to work on chakra control with Kakashi-sensei, 10 to work on academic stuff like reading and math, the teacher for that will vary day-to-day. Also at 6:00 all three of you meet with Gai-sensei for taijutsu and physical training.7:45 breakfast make sure to pack it the day before. Weapons training will be 8:00 with Anko-sensei and Yuugao-sensei. Anko-sensei also wants to teach you the serpent taijutsu style because of your flexibility. 9:00 will be Kakashi-sensei with what ever he wants to teach that day. For now It will probably be more chakra control or teamwork exercises, then when your ready he will probably move on to tracking stealth and ninjutsu. 10:30 you will be training your byakugan and learning Jūken from Ko-sensei. Fuu will be learning to control insects from Shiki-sensei. Naruto will work on weapons, taijutsu or ninjutsu during this time. Based on what Sensei is available that day. At 1:00 everyone will be free to go. Of course class times, and what is taught is subject to missions from day-to-day. Also keep this a secret, but I am going to be teaching elemental manipulation when I have the free time. I have never understood why that is considered chunin level training, the Uchiha teach it before learning ninjutsu not afterward. Go get settled in the others are already probably close to finished with training for today." said Mikoto.

(Four years later)

The three had changed much in the four years worth of training.

Hinata became pretty good with medicinal herbs, and creams as well as basic healing jutsu mostly from healing Naruto when he would get injured. Her collection of herbs rivaled any hospital in the world. Much to Mikoto's and Yuugao's displeasure, Hinata also became a pretty big fan of the Icha Icha books, from reading one of Kakashi-sensei's with her byakugan one day, Anko only encouraged it saying it would help with her shyness. Mikoto and Yuugao however plotted revenge on Kakashi, saying he shouldn't have been reading it around children to begin with. Hinata wore a lavender battle kimono on the back was embroidered a blue two tailed cat standing in the Jūken stance. On her hands she wore Lavender gloves. She grew her hair long around waist length, she kept it in a single braid running down her back when not training. During training she wore it in two buns towards the top of her head (like Ten-Ten). When not training she could always be found with an Icha Icha book in her hand. She had also learned to use her claws very well from weapons training. Her claws could now grow up to a foot long and could have chakra channeled into them. She developed her own form of Jūken that made use of her small size, speed, and flexibility. She called her style Feline style. Her taijutsu was impeccable whether with Serpent, Gōken , Feline, or Jūken , she came to prefer close ranged combat. Though not to say she didn't have plenty of long-range jutsu to use if needed. She rarely used them preferring to get up close and personal instead. During that time she was able to befriend Matatabi, enabling her to be able to learn full control of Matatabi. Because of her control her fire jutsu was given a huge boost and she would always shoot blue flames when using fire jutsu. Her byakugan only continued to get stronger both in range and detail. At this point she can see 500 meters 360 degrees and 30 kilometers straight ahead. When focusing she could make out details at the cellular level. Surpassing all other recorded byakugan users.

Fuu developed a passion for gambling, and was very lucky with it. It is debated who is more lucky her or Naruto. Though Naruto would always beat her in gambling, she would not admit he was better then her. She also enjoyed assisting with Naruto's pranks. She became an avid reader loving to read pretty much any book on any subject other then the Icha Icha books. Her IQ is estimated to be around 180. Because of that she became the group strategist at least when Naruto would listen. She grew out her hair to shoulder length and wore it loose down her back. She wore a white top with long sleeves that only left her midsection uncovered, to allow her wings to sprout, and a white miniskirt. Underneath both her top and skirt she wore mesh armor, that once again left her midsection uncovered. On her hands were white gloves. On her back she wore a red scroll shaped container for her insects. Inside the container were several seals Naruto had drawn to help increase the carrying capacity. On the back of the container was a picture of two dice with three and four to equal lucky seven. With practice she learned to sprout up to 6 wings plus a long tail she could use like a whip. She also learned Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu (Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique ) Hinata helped discover the powder was also very flammable. Her strength only increased up to what Shiki anticipated around 50 times her weight. Her preferred weapon two trench knives she affectionately named bug bites, kunai and shuriken. Her favorite jutsu was the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) so she could attack and riddle her opponents long distance from above. Preferably after channeling either lightning or wind chakra into them. With Gai-sensei's and Hinata's assistance she had developed her own taijutsu style based on using her flying abilities, and massive strength, she called it dragonfly style. She still came to prefer long-range combat over short-range however. Whether it be with shuriken, shadow clones or her insects. Thanks to the seals Naruto did on her container , she could carry several times the amount of insects of any aburame. She carried three different species of insects besides kikaichū for different purposes . Including two types of bees with both paralysis and deadly poisons , and army ants for physical combat and tunneling. Back at the house she also breed and raised her own special silk worms. They required a bit of Choumei's chakra every day to make silk, but the silk they made was stronger than steel from iron country. Hinata through use of her byakugan figured out, it is because the worms are infusing the silk with Choumei's chakra. Hers Naruto's and Hinata's battle clothes were all made of it. Fuu made some progress in bonding with Choumei, but still couldn't control her Bjuu. Though she could still call on up to three tails and still maintain control. She like Hinata decided to adopt the name of her Bjuu as her last name Choumei Fuu.

Naruto changed perhaps the most of all. All of them nearly getting killed ignited a fire inside of him to never be so helpless again, and a desire to protect his precious people. He took up gardening and blacksmithing as hobbies besides training. He set up a forge on the left side of the house where he forged his and the others weapons all of which were the highest quality, thanks to Hinata helping him with her blue flames. He never really got into academics, but was more a hands on type of person. He became the unofficial leader of the group. Though many times he would let his emotions guide him more then he should. After Fuu informed him that there was an Uzumaki clan at one point, he threw himself into mastering fūinjutsu . Whether him or clones he would spend hours everyday practicing seals. He also vowed to rebuild the clan again someday. After a while of Kakashi-sensei kicking his ass everyday in sparing. he finally learned to control his emotions somewhat, and shifted towards a more stealth based approach to fighting. Though he still kept in practice for an heavy assault role. Out of the three he became the most well rounded fighter comfortable at any range. He preferred fighting when undetected though. For training and battle he wore an all black skin tight body suit, solid black knee high leather boots, black hood with cape, a black mask covering his face other then his eyes, and black leather gloves. (A\N think nightingale armor from Skyrim) The cape has an orange Uzumaki swirl with the kanji for nine in the middle. For stealth reasons the decoration has a seal to vanish if he channels chakra into his cape. Using his knowledge of seals he improved the suit even more. On the boots he made custom silencing seals so that his steps make no sound. Inside his mask he has a seal to increase his sense of smell when activated. The hood has seals to boost his hearing as needed. So that he doesn't overheat or get too cold he has heating and cooling seals. On the gloves he has seals to hold his weapons so that what ever finger he channels chakra to decides what weapon appears. He installed the same seals on Hinata's and Fuu's gloves as well. He keeps kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, and kunai with explosive tags already attached, in both hands. His preferred weapon is a set of jet black daggers that are poisoned specially with poison Hinata made for them. Through training he has made himself ambidextrous, to the point he can fight with weapons with both hands at the same time. Out of the three he has the least control or even communication with his Bjuu, and based off Kurama's attitude it will not be changing anytime soon. To train his stealth he has made it a point to prank every clan in Konoha without getting caught. He pranks the Hyuuga particularly hard because of the way they treated Hinata. The highlight of his pranks was replacing all the shampoo in the hyuuga clan (other then Ko's) with a hair removal potion made by Hinata.

The house they lived in also had many improvements over the years. To the left of the house 100 meters, Naruto had built a forge where all their weapons were made. Further back on the left side of the house they had built a barn and a hen house. They had a lot of chickens, four cows, a few pigs, and three horses. On the left side of the house closer to the house was another garden and huge green house that Hinata uses to grow her medicinal herbs, and poisons . To the right side of the house about 200 meters away, thanks to Fuu' earth style, and Naruto's water style is a pond, and waterfall that they had all used to practice wind manipulation. Fuu has a small building behind the pond where she raises her silk worms. The vegetable garden on the right side had grown even larger. To the flower garden out back, due to creative use of seals Naruto has added a sauna and hot springs. Electricity, running water and heat for the house are all provided by seals. The basement has been converted into a bigger library for Fuu, it has thousands of books, and scrolls on every subject, thanks to a book copying seal Naruto has perfected, she has copied every book in the Konoha library systems, both shinobi and civilian. Hinata also has her own shelf devoted to her large Icha Icha collection. During academic training the library doubles as the classroom. The old library has been converted into a game room for them complete with pool table, dart board, and card table.

As a group they have made teamwork their hallmark. They have due to two of them being jinchuuriki have learned to communicate through their Bjuu as a form of telepathy. The also have also finished their elemental affinity training. They are being hailed by many of the shinobi of the village as the biggest prodigies since Kakashi, and Itachi. Despite their ages, their skill level is estimated as high chunnin for Fuu and Naruto, and low jonin for Hinata because of her advanced byakugan, and control of her bjuu. Though the Hokage thought it best to have them keep a low profile, Lest the Akatsuki decide to take them before they could grow even stronger.. So it was decided to make them go the full four years at the academy. Both girls have also developed a huge crush on Naruto though he seems oblivious to their feelings for the time being. Rather then fight for his affections they went with an idea Hinata got from an Icha Icha book, and are willing to share him, but only with each other. As the teachers made sure the kids ate more then ramen, dango or cinnamon rolls they grew to average height. They have also made other friends outside of their group such as Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Ten-Ten, and to a certain extent Sasuke. They have told all of their close friends of their status as jinchuuriki, and have decided to embrace their identity as hosts as well as they can. Figuring that instead of worrying about problems they couldn't change like the fact they have bjuu in them, they would worry about making the most of it. Though none of their friends parents approved of the friendships, other then Sasuke's mother Mikoto ,and the Aburame clan. Their friends stood their ground against their parents, and refused to see them as monsters. Uchiha Fugaku however still hated them setting the stage for tonights planned prank. Fugaku has been having the Konoha military police harass the group so tonight all three have decided it is time for revenge, and have decided to replace all the Uchiha emblems on their cloths with Senju emblems instead. To bad it doesn't work out that way.

(Later that night outside the Uchiha compound.)

"Hinata-chan look inside the compound to make sure the coast is clear please. When it is clear we're going over the wall. " said Naruto. "Naruto-kun this can't be right bodies everywhere all dead. Oh shit Sasuke is walking towards the front gate. We need to stop him before he gets killed." said Hinata 'Think Naruto think. What would Kakashi-sensei do if he were here.' thought Naruto "I know we are all scared but we need to be brave and save whoever we can."said Naruto. "Any sign of Mikoto? We need to save her and Sasuke unless it is too late. I could care less about these other Uchiha bastards." said Fuu. "Looks like the killer is standing behind Mikoto and Fugaku talking. Oh my Kami it looks like the killer is Sasuke's brother Itachi. There is another man with a mask ,but he appears to only be watching from the wood-line. If we hurry we might be able to rescue them."explained Hinata." What type of sicko kills his own clan?"asked Fuu. " Wish we hadn't decided to leave your container of insects home tonight Fuu, they would have been handy tonight. We don't have them so we will have to do without. Ok here is what we will do all of us make two sets of shadow clones and send one set to get Sasuke before he gets to the gate. If need be knock him out Hinata-chan. The other set send to observe the man in the mask do not attack him unless he interferes." Us three go try to save Sasuke's parents. I am the most stealthy. Me and a shadow clone will grab those two and run. Hinata-chan and Fuu-chan you two try to distract the murderer while I grab them. Remember what Gai-sensei said about

fighting sharingan users and you two should do fine. Once I have them both of you make a run for it. While we are running all of us do mass shadow clones for a rear guard. While retreating have your clones look for any other survivors with their Byakugan Hinata-chan. Also for this mission you have permission to drop your seals if needed. Our rally point will be the Hokage tower. " Ordered Naruto. "Scatter" said Naruto.

(With the clones sent to get Sasuke.)

"Sasuke you need to come with us. The compound is under attack bodies everywhere. The originals are trying to save your parents as we speak." said the Fuu clone. "What! Who would do such a thing. I must go and help defend the compound. If this is another one of you guy's pranks I will kill all three of you." said Sasuke. "No if you go you will only get your self killed" said Hinata Before she ran at him and paralyzed him. "I am so sorry Sasuke, but the stuff inside the compound is something you don't need in your head." said the Hinata clone. "Quickly lets get going to the Hokage tower at once If we hurry maybe he can send reinforcements." said the Naruto clone. With that all three started running towards the Hokage tower with Sasuke over Fuu's shoulder.

(With Fuu and Hinata.)

Hinata and Fuu both threw kunai with explosive tags to get Itachi's attention and get him to come outside. "what happened here Itachi? We came to Visit Sasuke and find all these Bodies instead."asked Hinata."It is none of your concern it is a Uchiha matter now go away before I have to kill you." said Itachi. With that Fuu sprouted her wings and took her dragonfly taijutsu stance. While Hinata took her Jūken stance. Both were careful to avoid eye contact with Itachi. "You see we can't leave while you have Mikoto-sama tied up we all owe her our lives" said Hinata. Fuu then threw a barrage of kunai with explosive tags at Itachi. Itachi however saw this, and moved to dodge. Only for Hinata to charge at him trying to shut down his arms. He managed to block Hinata's strikes, but not before Fuu flew down trying to dive bomb him with a kick to his Head. Itachi Managed to just in time to block Fuu's attempt. By this time Hinata saw that Naruto had already grabbed Mikoto and Sasuke's father and was running out the back door. Hinata flashed a smile at Fuu telling Fuu that Naruto had them. As they saw that they both yelled "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (mass shadow clone jutsu)" then ran away following Naruto. once they both caught up Naruto formed his own shadow clones. As Hinata and Fuu caught up with Naruto Itachi was finishing up with Hinata's and Fuu's clones. he started to give chase and was starting to catch up with them. To slow him down further Fuu kept using Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall ) while Naruto and Hinata kept spamming shadow clones. He would then knock down the walls just as fast as she made them. Once they were past the gates to the Uchiha estate Naruto gave the signal to drop the seals. As they took off in a sudden burst of speed. Not to be easily lost Itachi started a barrage of kunai with explosive notes. Then used the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shuriken shadow clone jutsu) instantly there were hundreds of kunai. Fortunately Hinata got off a (kaiten) in time to block most of them. A few got through how ever and Naruto suddenly found himself hit in his left eye with shrapnel from an explosion. He started to Stumble, and pass out from pain, but Hinata caught him then lifted him onto her shoulder. By this point they were coming to close to the village for Itachi's comfort, and he stopped the chase. Hinata and Fuu along with two Naruto clones preceded to run all the way to the Hokage tower before collapsing from exhaustion.

(30 minutes later Uchiha compound)

When Sarutobi, Danzo, and the other two advisers along with ANBU arrived at the Uchiha compound what they saw shocked them. In the middle of the compound, the bodies were lined up neatly by house they were found in. Seventy-five Naruto, Hinata and Fuu Clones twenty-five of each were fighting off a masked man who fled when he saw the ANBU. Around the bodies was a thick earth wall courtesy of Fuu. With a perimeter of hundreds of clones. Also in the middle of the perimeter was a little girl no more then five holding two infants. She was being comforted by a Hinata and Fuu Clone while a Naruto Clone Barked out orders to the other clones. "Hokage-sama is 500 meters to the south." yelled a Hinata clone. "When they get here let them through" yelled the Clone in charge. "Whats going on here?" asked the Hokage to the lead clone. "Hokage-sama before the bosses went to save Mikoto-sama Hinata saw a masked man watching. We were ordered to observe him, and only attack if he interfered. Shortly after the bosses left the front gate with Mikoto-sama, the masked man started to move. He seemed like he was trying to steal the eyes from the bodies. He was joined by what looked like ANBU six of them, but Hinata saw these strange seals on their tongues, that no ANBU we have seen have. We figured they were Fake ANBU based on that. Unfortunately we were unable to Capture any of them alive, but we killed them all before they could remove any of the eyes. Based on the looks of the seal interrogating them wouldn't have worked anyway. Their Bodies are in a pile towards the back gate of the compound." explained the Naruto clone. Sarutobi then looked over to Danzo and thought 'Me and Danzo are going to have a word later, on why ROOT was here trying to steal eyes, and about who the hell the masked man is.' Danzo saw the look, and thought 'There goes my chance of having a supply of sharingan, and a Uchiha in ROOT. At least Madara didn't get any of the eyes either. damn these brats.' The Naruto clone continued his report "The Fuu clone with us then decided protecting the bodies took priority. So we had the other left over clones from the other battle, move the bodies into a defensive position, until help could arrive." "Good decision." said Sarutobi. The Naruto clone finished up his report. " The little girl over there was found hiding in a tunnel holding the two infants by a Hinata clone. She isn't talking right now ,but based on her blue eyes, she is a child of one of the servants, and grabbed her master's children and hid. Other clones are still searching every other tunnel we have found looking for survivors. So far those three are the only ones found." "Good Job Naruto, Hinata and Fuu. Mind helping carry the bodies to the morgue until Mikoto can decide what to do with them?" asked Sarutobi. Me and the ANBU will take care of the girl and infants." said Sarutobi. "Not at all we will also guard them until either the bosses tell us to dispel or Mikoto-sama says it is ok." said the head clone.

(The next day hospital)

"you three are lucky you didn't get killed, your lucky you only lost an eye." said Sarutobi "Are Mikoto-sama and Fugaku ok" asked all three. "Mikoto and Sasuke are both fine thanks to you three. Fugaku however wasn't so lucky. The explosion that got you, finished what Itachi started, and he died before you got to the tower. To make up for the loss of your eye, Mikoto has offered you one of her late husbands eyes. He had his sharingan active when he died, so you will have one just like Kakashi once the surgery is done." explained Sarutobi. " I will have to think about taking the eye. It wouldn't feel right knowing him dying is the only reason I would be getting his eye." said Naruto. "Who said Mikoto was giving you a choice. You risked your lives saving her and Sasuke, and tried to save her husband To repay a debt of honor, she says that she owes you an eye. She would be hurt if you refused I am afraid." said Sarutobi. " Naruto I learned a long time ago there are only two ways to make a woman happy, make her think she is getting her way, and the other way is to actually let her have it." joked Sarutobi causing Fuu and Hinata to giggle in agreement. "Guess you and Kakashi will be working on using your new eye for another year until the academy starts." said Sarutobi. "Are the two little babies alright as well and the little girl?"asked Hinata. "Other then being hungry when they arrived all three are fine." answered Sarutobi. "I am recommending all three of you for a medal for bravery and I am awarding all of you pay for an S-ranked mission for your service. Said the Hokage. "Now lay down and get some rest Naruto's Surgery will be tomorrow morning you will need to rest up." said the Hokage in a firm tone.

(the following day hospital waiting room during Naruto's Surgery)

"I think we should tell him how we feel Hinata. We came far to close to losing him without him knowing how we feel. This time it was just his eye, who is to say that next time it won't be his or one of our lives." Said Fuu. "You have a point Fuu. The lives of shinobi tends to be short, but that is the life we have all decided we will have one day. That doesn't mean we can't make the most of the time we will have together though."said Hinata. "I say we tell him when he wakes up with a kiss from both of us."said Fuu. "Better hurry girls it seems when the village heard about your, or in this case I should say his actions at the Uchiha compound. It seems Naruto has acquired a lot of fan girls because of it." explained Kakashi who had been sitting in the window unobserved. They then looked out the window, and saw a huge crowd of girls some with "get well soon Naruto" banners. "Looks like we have some competition I think we need to scare them off while he is still in surgery." said Fuu. "Yeah I have an Idea remember that prank we played on those bullies in the cemetery that time Fuu? The one where they shit themselves and ran. I think that should work here." explained Hinata. Fuu nodded and said "Lets do this Hinata we will show them who Naruto-kun belongs to.".

Hinata then grew out her claws as long as possible, a foot long easily. To add to the Psychological effect she channeled fire chakra to her claws and activated her Byakugan. Fuu had Hinata cast a genjutsu on her making her eyes look like bug eyes, and sprouted all six wings and her tail. They both channeled just enough Bjuu chakra to give themselves demonic voices. Fuu and Hinata then walked out to scare off the fan girls.

"Has Naruto-kun woken up yet?" yelled one fan girl. "He is as brave as he is hot" yelled another fan girl. "He can rescue me anytime" squealed another one. " I want to marry him and have his babies" said a few of the fan girls.

"You want to do what with our Naruto-kun?" yelled Fuu "He is mine and and Fuu's as we have always been there for him." roared Hinata. "Where were all of you before yesterday? Were you there when he was lonely or needed a friend? How about when we were in battle, were any of you there to watch his or our backs?" said Hinata in a very demonic voice. "NO you all were ignoring him and despising him because of your ignorant parents !" Roared Fuu.

"Leave now and we will forgive and forget. Do not, and we will kick all your asses."roared both jinchuuriki. Most of the fan girls took the hint and promptly ran off. Around 15 of them were to stupid to take the hint. " There are only two of them and we out number them" yelled the leader of the group named Ami. "You think so" yelled Fuu "Kage bunsin Jutsu" Yelled both enraged jinchuuriki. 14 clones of Hinata and Fuu immediately popped into existence. The Fuu and Hinata clones then started to pair off, and each started beating the fan girls. While the originals beat Ami. Hinata made sure to cut all their hair off with her claws while she was beating them. Because her and Fuu know Naruto likes long hair. The beating the fan girls received that day would be legendary even for a village of shinobi, and reminded the village of two lessons they had forgotten since Kushina's death. First jinchuuriki hate fan girls, second never try to steal a female jinchuuriki's man. Those fan girls then went on to form the Sasuke fan club, and would never trouble Naruto or his girlfriends ever again .

(45 minutes later Naruto's room)

"Your finally awake Naruto-kun." said Fuu "Yeah but my eye is still sore they say it should start to feel better tomorrow." explained Naruto. "That's great" Said Hinata. "Listen Naruto-kun me and Fuu need to talk to you about something important." said Hinata. With that Hinata and Fuu both crawled onto the bed on either side of him. They then both whispered in his ears. "Please don't ever scare us like that ever again. When you were hit by the shrapnel, we thought we had lost you, there was so much blood.

We have decided it is time to tell you how we feel about you Naruto-kun. The truth is we both love you and want to be beside you always. We have loved you from all the times you would encourage us, when we were feeling down. All the times you never gave up despite all the hell people have put you through, you have never closed you heart, and given in to hatred. We have decided shinobi lives can be so short, that it would be pointless to compete for your affections. As that would only cut into what quality time, we could be enjoying with you right now. We have decided that if you will have both of us we will share you. " They then kissed him on both cheeks, and laid their heads on his chest to await his answer, Hinata even started lightly purring. For a few minutes Naruto was in shock literally left speechless. Then he spoke up and said " What a relief I too have loved both of you for at least the last two years now. I never could bring myself to choose either one of you over the other, so I said nothing about my feelings. Now that I don't have to choose which to give my heart to. Will both of you be my girlfriends?" Both girls then said in a slightly lustful voice "only on two conditions." spoke both girls "What are they?" asked Naruto. "Naruto-kun please kiss us we have both wanted that for so long" said Fuu before Hinata finished " When me and Fuu leave here tonight we are replacing your bed with a queen sized bed me and Fuu want to share your bed from now on." "If those are the conditions I love them. Now the question is who gets my First kiss?" "Me and Fuu already flipped a coin to decide that. I get your first kiss" explained Hinata. "It was the only time I lost at a coin toss that wasn't to you Naruto." said Fuu. Naruto then started kissing both of them until he couldn't any more do to lack of oxygen. "Ahem" coughed Sarutobi to get their attention. "Would someone please explain why the ER is full of scared beaten fan girls. They claim a giant blue cat, and a green fairy attacked them, and cut off their hair." said Sarutobi. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, until he realized the Hokage wasn't joking. Both girls then sat up, and started to poke their fingers nervously together, while looking at Naruto blushing. " You two didn't?" asked Naruto. "Well you see they were trying to steal our Naruto-kun from us." said Hinata. "Did we go too far?" asked Fuu. Naruto then started to laugh and in between laughs said. " Ha Ha Ha. Like I would give a group of fan girls the time of day. Ha Ha Ha. When I have two of strongest the kunoichis in the village as my girlfriends." " Sarutobi then said "This time I will let it slid because right now you are considered heroes to the village." "Yes Hokage-sama." both girls said. "Oh and Naruto. Good luck keeping two of the strongest kunoichis in the village happy. You will need it." said Sarutobi. "Also for future reference you could marry both of them, when you become an official shinobi Naruto. Civilian polygamy laws do not effect shinobi in Konoha. Though it is seldom used, because most people are unwilling to share. This was done to help recover from the loses from three Shinobi wars. The only requirement is you must be able to support both of them if they were to retire to raise a family." Explained Sarutobi. "Really? How old will we have to be to get married?" asked Naruto. "The day you become a registered Shinobi. Remember no matter the age shinobi are considered adults. So same goes for smoking, drinking, and gambling." answered Sarutobi. "Also Mikoto has decided to return from retirement she will be helping Kakashi teach you how to use your sharingan until your old enough for the academy next year. At least when she isn't on missions. She is dead set on dragging Itachi back to Konoha to pay for his crimes" added Sarutobi.

(First day of academy around a year later.)

Once again much has changed in the year since the Uchiha massacre. Fuu, Hinata, and Naruto have decided they are getting married after they graduate the academy. To fulfill the need of Naruto being able to support them financially when they married. They had Kakashi-sensei start a company in their name called 279 holdings, using the money from the S-ranked mission as an initial investment. The first business venture was with Ten-Ten's father from his weapons shop. He sold shinobi clothing made from Fuu's silk, and Weapons and armor forged by Naruto. From there they would later diversify their investments. It was also discovered during this time that Fuu had a real head for business. Thanks to that their initial investment would more than quadruple in the first year. Knowledge of the true owners of the company was kept secret from everyone, including the Hokage, lest them starting a business attract attention from the civilian counsel. Sasuke felt bitter towards them for stopping him from confronting Itachi during the massacre. Naruto, Fuu, Mikoto, and Hinata stood by their decision. Sasuke became very withdrawn, and obsessed with gaining power to gain revenge against Itachi, Despite the three plus Mikoto's best efforts trying to talk sense into him, he refused to be diverted from the path of revenge . Naruto with Kakashi-sensei's and Mikoto's help learned to properly use his sharingan. During this time Naruto added a black eye patch to his outfit when he wasn't using his Sharingan. The two twin boy survivors of the massacre were taken in by a young Yamanaka couple that were unable to have children of their own. Mikoto kept in touch with them and visited frequently. During this time there were renewed attempts to banish them from Konoha by the civilian side of the council, mostly led by Danzo who had used his influence to escape punishment, for his attempted theft of the Uchiha eyes. He was furious with them, especially when Mikoto had all the bodies cremated with Hinata's blue flames, to make sure the eyes were not stolen later. All attempts at banishment were easily defeated how ever by the suddenly rising opinion of them from the shinobi of the village. The Nara, , Akimichi, and Yamanaka joined the Aburame, and Uchiha in defending them. Along with Ten-Ten's father on the civilian side.

(First day of the academy)

"Wake up sleepyhead we will be late." said Fuu with a light push on Naruto's shoulder. "Do I have to?" pouted Naruto. "Yes unless you want Hinata to Jūken your ass awake again. She already has breakfast waiting for us."said Fuu. "But the academy will be boring I just know it. Why is Hokage-jiji making us go again. " pouted Naruto. "Because if we make a name for ourselves in the shinobi world to fast, the Akatsuki will move to get us before we get even stronger." answered Fuu with a deadpanned look.

"Ok ok I'm up, but I don't have to like it." pouted Naruto. "Now I'm hurt Naruto-kun, and here I made you some breakfast ramen for the first day of school. I guess I could give it to the cats if you don't want it." said Hinata. "I take it back I am glad to be up. Wheres the ramen?" said Naruto in a defeated tone. With that Naruto walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. "Before we go Naruto-kun remember to make some clones to run your forge today we have a large order for weapons and armor to fill by tomorrow. I will be making some to harvest the silk from my worms today. Hinata here are the measurements for the garments your clones will need to sew." explained Fuu "Ok on it Fuu-chan, while I am at it I will make a few extra to practice Kirigakure no Jutsu (Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique ) Kakashi-sensei showed me last week. He said it should help with my stealth even more. I'm going to practice until I can do Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing) . Might as well do something useful today besides boring school work." Explained Naruto. They then left to the academy via a Shunshin . "Just in time girls, lets head inside." said Naruto. He then took both of them by the hand and they walked inside. Then they all sat in the top right row together, with Naruto in the middle.

"Welcome class my name is Iruka-sensei and this is Mizuki-sensei. We will be your instructors. Now for the roll call. Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Matatabi Hinata, Shikamaru Nara ,Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyuuga, Yukumo Kurama , Fuu Choumei, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. Yes I know Hanabi is younger then all of you , but due to her skill, and potential she has been allowed to enter the academy a year early." said Iruka.

(Later after academy)

"That was all boring and pointless. From now on we should all just send a clone to school." Said Naruto. "That isn't actually a bad Idea." Said Fuu. "I thought It would be more informative then that. Said Hinata. " I have an idea. Why don't we ask the old man if we can take on D ranked missions for extra money? If we do around fifty a day then that is about the same pay as a C ranked everyday. Which could be invested in our business. With our shadow clones we could do that easy." said Fuu.

"I like it" said Naruto. "At least then I don't have to look at my sister that thinks I am dead" Hinata. They then shunshin to the hokage tower.

(A moment Later Hokage tower)

"Hey old man we have a question. Since we are now in the academy is it ok to take D ranked missions for extra money? Academy is boring so we are just going to send shadow clones everyday. So we might as well do something useful. We also want to use them on the missions while we train as well."explained Naruto. "If you say yes we will throw in a clone each everyday to help you with paper work for free." said Fuu. "You had me at help with paperwork for free. I will write a memo allowing you three to pick them up. Its not like we ever have a shortage of D-ranks anyway." said Sarutobi. "Thanks Old man." all three said before they hugged him. They then shunshin home.

(A moment later home)

"How did you know help with paperwork would seal the deal Fuu-chan?" asked Naruto. "That is easy Naruto-kun I deal with the paper work for our business. I also use shadow clones to help. I have never seen the old man use them. So I figure it is an even bigger headache then what I get. So he would jump at a chance for free help."Explained Fuu "That's our girl genius Fuu-chan." said Naruto. "Now the question is how many do you want to do a day. Think we could handle a hundred? That would equal two C ranked everyday." said Fuu. "All three of us have Kage level chakra reserves I think we can pump out enough shadow clones." said Hinata. "Ok next question. What do you think we should invest in next? we have expanded our partnership with Ten-Ten's dad about as far as it can go. Now is the time to diversify. I think we should start to invest in some of the restaurants, and clothing stores personally. Once we have a good enough base here in Konoha we can expand outside the village. What do you guys think?" said Fuu. "I think do what ever you think is best. You have never let us down yet Fuu-chan. Lets all go to our hotspring and cuddle." said Naruto.

(4 years later day of graduation exam.)

True to their words they never went to the academy in person again. They always sent a clone everyday. They also made sure that they would definitely be on the same team by making Naruto rookie of the year, Fuu top kunoichi, and Hinata dead last, all on purpose.

They also did around 100 D rank missions everyday setting the record for amount at 146000 even before graduating the academy.

As exam day drew closer they also started to plan for their wedding they planned for the week after exams.

In the four years they also increased the harshness of their Training sometimes having spars with thousands of clones to push themselves to their limits. Based off their teamwork of their clones during the Uchiha massacre they developed various tactics for employing them en mass without them being unorganized. They learned how to organize their clones by tasks. Such as Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion ) mixed in with regular clones. Hinata and Naruto also mastered Archery while Fuu mastered the Crossbow. So they could have Sniper clones further back. Mixed with Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu ) they were found to be very lethal. Hinata and Fuu clones were many times teamed together for scouting Hinata for her Byakugan Fuu for aerial reconnaissance.

Hinata's byakugan also experienced a massive boost in range able to see 1000 meters 360 degrees 50 kilometers straight ahead. Surpassing all other hyuuga on record. Hinata has found a talent for genjutsu and has worked to blend it with her taijutsu with kurenai-sensei's help. She is working on blending her elemental affinities with her Jūken. So far with Matatabi's help she has managed to add fire. Wind is still giving her trouble however.

Due to having a sharingan Naruto is well on his way to becoming a ninjutsu powerhouse one of his favorite pastimes while not at school is spying on other shinobi training to learn their jutsu. He has even spied on the chunin exams twice to see what he could copy that would be useful for him or the others. He found Suna's shinobi to be his favorite as wind jutsu to copy is rare and hard to come by.

Fuu strength has only continued to increase along with her speed making her even more deadly.

So far as skill level they are all elite jonin level with Hinata being close to Kage level because of her byakugan and control of her bjuu. Outside of training they still lack actual combat experience though they hope to change that soon. Though no one outside of their former Senseis and the hokage is aware of any of this. They have also through wise investments secretly became a force in Konoha's economy and have started to branch out into other areas of business in the land of fire.

(A/N)

Next chapter I will cover the actual genin exams and team assignments among other things. Hope this first chapter isn't to long.


	2. A new member joins the family

(A/N) this chapter has the graduation exams, team assignments, and probably more.

I am not personally familiar with Japanese or western wedding traditions. I am also far from the most romantic guy on the planet. Guess that comes from being in the army for 15 years. I think I will just give them a civil wedding unless anyone wants to write one for me will give full credit of course lol.

"Wake up sleepyhead, Hokage-sama said we have to go in person for the exam. No clones allowed." said Hinata. "I don't wanna, even one of our clones could pass all the exams easy."pouted Naruto. "You want me to Jūken you awake again?"asked Hinata. "Nope I'm up." said Naruto. "Good because it's your day for cooking, and we are all hungry." said Hinata. "Before I forget here are the memos from Hokage-sama allowing us to use kage bunshin instead of regular bunshin in the exams. I hate regular clones. The only one of us that can use a regular clone is Hinata-chan." Said Fuu. "Remember our plans for the exams pranks we planned. Especially you Hinata-chan this might be your last chance to knock some sense into the hyuuga brat." reminded Naruto. With that Hinata placed a small genjutsu on her face to cover up the veins when she used her Byakugan. Naruto then finished making breakfast. They then left to the academy via a shunshin.

(A while later at the academy)

"Morning class today is the final exam to earn your place in the shinobi ranks. The test will consist of a written test, taijutsu test, marksmanship test, then finally the ninjutsu test. You do not have to pass all the tests so long as you score highly in at least two areas. In fact we had a student last year that couldn't do either ninjutsu or genjutsu, and passed. Though that is rare." explained Iruka. "I too will be like Lee and will become a splendid shinobi with just genjutsu! Bring it!" yelled Yakumo. "That's the spirit Yakumo dattebayo!"yelled Naruto. "Quiet down!" yelled Iruka while using his big head jutsu.

(skipping the written exam and moving onto the taijutsu exam I am only going over the highlights of each test as well. )

"Now is the taijutsu exam the rules are simple, no killing, only taijutsu allowed. You do not have to win the spar to pass, only show enough skill with the basic style, or other taijutsu style. If a fight is to one-sided you will be allowed a retest with one of the instructors as your partner. I have placed every ones name in this bowl on a folded piece of paper that will decide who you will spar with. Hinata you draw first as you are the first in line." Explained Iruka. Hinata then used her byakugan to pick Hanabi's name from the bowl.

"Well well well looks like I get to fight the spoiled Hyuuga princess. Hope you don't lose or Hiashi-baka will think you disgraced your clan for losing to a peasant like me." said Hinata in a mocking tone. "That's Hiashi-sama to you trash."said Hanabi. "Sorry princess but I'm not a Hyuuga slave, I mean branch member. That is what you call them right? Oh well same difference when they can't speak their mind, or have any freedom for fear of a seal." Said Hinata. "Watch your mouth trash." said Hanabi. "Enough talking lets settle this like real kunoichi with our fists!" yelled Hinata. They then both settled into a Jūken stance. "How does trash like you know that stance only Hyuugas can use it!" roared Hanabi in rage. "Sorry princess but that's a secret. Why don't you ask Hiashi-baka?" said Hinata. With that Hanabi charged at Hinata with her hand aiming for Hinata's heart. Hinata began to spin then yelled "Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving heavens)" Hanabi then ran into it and flew towards backwards towards the outside of the ring. Before she was out of the ring Hinata moved with a speed most couldn't follow caught Hanabi, and set her so she could stand up. " You are now in my field of divination Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" said Hinata. Hanabi then collapsed in a heap at the end of the ring.

"How do you know those moves? They are main branch moves." said Hanabi in a confused angry tone. "Like I said ask Hiashi-baka. He is the one that threw me out like trash when I was only three years old. I am your older sister rest assured my eyes might look different, but they are the same as yours." said Hinata. She then dispelled the genjutsu around her eyes so her veins could be seen then continued. " I was kidnapped as a child by Kumo, then rescued. Kumo messed with my eyes so that they look different. Then rather than welcome me back with open arms, his own daughter mind you, Hiashi-baka banished me. That still wasn't good enough for him he then tried to have me killed. That isn't even the worse part. He told you I was dead. Then the asshole even forbid my own mother from seeing me. He didn't even allow me to attend her funeral. Then I had to watch you become an arrogant bitch without a mother around to show you that kindness is not a weakness. I hope this spar knocked some sense into you. That you are not unbeatable or superior to everyone." Hinata then walked out of the ring and back to the class room.

(Marksmanship exam.)

" The last person up is Fuu" said Iruka. Fuu stood up and asked "Whats the highest score today again?" asked Fuu. "That would be 10 shuriken, and 10 kunai that is the max score possible on this course." explained Iruka. "Ok I was just making sure." said Fuu. She then grew two wings flew 30 feet in the air, and threw 10 shuriken, and 10 kunai after channeling a bit of wind chakra. Then without doing any hand signs or saying a word she used Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu). Instantly they multiplied into hundreds of kunai and shuriken and demolished all of the targets plus the area around them. Iruka and all of the students (minus Hinata and Naruto) were in shock and left speechless until Fuu said. " I think I shattered the record." She then flew off towards the classroom.

(ninjutsu exam)

"Ok Naruto now do a Henge no Jutsu (Transformation jutsu), then as you can't make a regular clone, make at least one shadow clone." said Iruka. Hinata, Fuu, and Naruto then said "Oiroke Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Girl on Girl Jutsu)" Hinata and Fuu then changed into older looking versions of themselves with big breasts. Naruto changed into a nice looking blond women also with big breasts. All of them had smoke covering certain areas. They all then said in a sexy voice while cupping their breasts "Room for one more anyone else want to have fun" then the three started to make out. Immediately Iruka along with all the male students, and even a few of the girls flex backwards with massive nose bleeds then passed out. "I think that means I pass." said Naruto. Naruto then sat down with the other two to wait for everyone else to wake up.

(A while later)

"Congratulations everyone you all passed. Naruto Fuu and Hinata got perfect scores. However because of previous test scores I still have to rank you dead last Hinata. Sorry about that. Rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki while top kunoichi is Fuu. " explained Iruka "Hinata can I have a word with you please?" asked Mizuki. "Sure" said Hinata. "I hope you're not to upset about being the dead last even after getting a perfect score on the exams. The other teachers have put together an extra credit assignment to make you top kunoichi despite your previous low scores. There is a scroll in the Hokage tower. If you can infiltrate and steal it, and return it to me in this clearing I have marked on this map you will pass."explained Mizuki. 'He is lying through his teeth, I don't even need byakugan to see that, I think I will go along with this, and set a trap. After I leave here me Fuu-chan and Naruto-kun will need to plan our surprise.' thought Hinata. "Really I will do it." said Hinata.

(A while later)

Hinata has just told Fuu and Naruto about Mizuki's plot. "That traitor we should inform Hokage-sama immediately."said Fuu. "Then set up a trap besides I wonder what type of cool stuff is in that scroll. It would be easy to copy, and who wouldn't jump at a chance to learn some powerful Jutsu?" said Naruto.

"Ok let's go tell the old man and set up a trap." said Hinata. They then went to the Hokage tower via a shunshin.

(Later that night.)

Hinata has just walked into the clearing where Fuu and Naruto are waiting. "Lets get this thing copied. Then we can kill the rest of the time waiting by learning a jutsu or two." said Naruto. " I see the one I want to learn Kokuangyo no Jutsu ( Bringer of Darkness jutsu)! It was used by the first and second Hokage!" said Hinata in an excited voice. "Wow! The Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal) is in here that's the same seal they used on me. Now I can actually study my seal without weakening it" Said Naruto.

"Shh I hear someone."said Fuu. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" asked all three. "I came to recover the forbidden scroll." said Iruka. Right then Mizuki came out of the trees and jumped down. "Hand over the scroll Hinata for your extra credit." said Mizuki. "How about I don't hand it over traitor. We already told Hokage-sama about your so-called test." said Hinata. "Get behind us Iruka-sensei we have a traitor to capture." said Naruto. "If that is the way it is then before we fight let me tell you all why everyone hates you three." said Mizuki. "If it's about the Bijuu in our guts then we have already known since we were three. A for effort in trying to demoralizing us. Now lets fight." said Naruto. "Naruto-kun can I do the honors?" asked Hinata. "Sure Hinata-chan." said Naruto. "Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ( Demonic Illusion : Hell Viewing Technique)." said Hinata. Mizuki then fell on the ground and started screaming, then passed out.

"Are you sure he was teacher material? That is a D-ranked genjutsu, and he fell for it easy. Of course I did put a lot more chakra in it then usual." Said Hinata. "Lets tie him up before he breaks it though." said Naruto. "Congratulations Hinata-chan. That was your first use of genjutsu in battle wasn't it?" asked Fuu. "Yeah I guess your right wish he had been more of a challenge though." said Hinata with a pout. "How can you three talk about this so casually? He is a chunin he could have killed three rookie genin easy." asked Iruka. "We are far from average genin Iruka-sensei. We are really jonin level because we have trained nearly everyday since we were three." explained Naruto. "Enough talk though let's get the scroll, and the traitor back to Hokage-sama." they then went to the Hokage tower Via Shunshin.

(Hokage tower a while later)

"Thank you all for revealing a traitor in our mists. I am awarding all three of you pay for a B-ranked mission. Hope you found something useful on the scroll. Have a good night. Remember to be here tomorrow for your ID pictures, and the day after at the academy for team assignments." Said Sarutobi.

(Hyuuga compound around 9:00pm )

"Hiashi-sama I saw something interesting today father. There was a girl not of our clan that was using Jūken better than me at the academy today." said Hanabi. "What ! Who was it!? That can not be allowed!"exclaimed Hiashi. "Her name was Matatabi Hinata. She even knew Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving heavens), and Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)

so of course she beat me." said Hanabi. "Is that so?"said Hiashi. 'Damn it where the fuck did that demon bitch learn our most prized techniques!? If I didn't know she was under the old monkey's protection I would kill her myself!?' thought a very enraged Hiashi.

"She also had a very interesting story about how she is my sister. I had my byakugan activated at the time I sensed no lies. Apparently she was kidnapped and Kumo messed with her eyes. Then she was rescued." Hanabi paused for a minute, and saw though well hidden that Hiashi was getting uncomfortable. Then she continued "Why was I told she was dead !? Do you have any idea how many times I wished she was around and still alive !? How many times I watched mother cry because she missed hinata!? Now I find out she was alive the whole damned time father!? Yet me and mother couldn't see her because one eye looks green the other blue, and looks like a cat's eye!" What do you have to say for yourself father!? You abandoned your own daughter over something stupid! I was 18 months old at the time she was kidnapped! What if that had been me that was kidnapped would you have thrown me away like trash to!? Don't give me that shit about the good of the clan either, I saw her Byakugan it is fully operational! In fact it's probably better than mine!" Hanabi ranted before bursting into tears.

Hiashi knew he was in trouble by that point, and tried to think of something to calm Hanabi down, and hopefully salvage the situation, but could think of nothing to refute her claims. Then Hanabi continued "As of now I am leaving the clan, and resign as the heiress! I refuse to be the heiress in a clan where the clan leader throws away his own children like garbage! I also happen to have heard you, and your doctor talking! I happen to know you are impotent! The main branch ends with you Hiashi-baka! You threw away two heiresses! I guess Kami-sama doesn't want to give you any more chances to throw away another! If it wasn't for the seal mother would probably have left as well! What type of husband forces his wife to stay away from their own child, and then pretend that child is dead with the other child!? " With that Hanabi grabbed her ruck sack, and stormed out of the house. Leaving Hiashi in tears. Hanabi then wandered around the village until she came to rest on the steps of the academy.

Neji was passing by when he over heard the argument he thought 'What Hinata survived, but my father didn't. Why has fate decreed for her to live for now? Hanabi and Hinata are no longer Hyuuga so Hiashi can't say anything if something happens to them. Fate has decreed that I will end the main branch.'

( A while later Hokage's office)

"I have gathered you all here to discuss team assignments. Mikoto as this will be your first time wanting a genin team I am offering you first pick. I have already balanced the teams to my liking. I haven't decided on who will be what teams sensei yet. With the exception of one team. The first team is the rookie of the year, top kunoichi, and dead last. It consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Choumei Fuu, and Matatabi Hinata. The next is this generation of the Ino-Shika-Chō formation. It consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." explained Sarutobi.

Sarutobi continued his explanation"The next teams will be yours Kurenai. Your team will be team 8 consisting of Kurama Yakumo, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. I know that set up sounds weird so I will explain it to you. As you know Yakumo has no talent for ninjutsu or taijutsu so she will have to focus on genjutsu. Due to her kekkei genkai her genjutsu is already in a class by its self you must mold it. Shino and Kiba together make a great tracking unit. In the event they run into trouble Kiba is a good close-range fighter. Shino has long-range with his insects. While Yakumo covers any issues that might arise with genjutsu."

Sarutobi continued explaining. "The last team for lack of a better word is the left overs. They however still have the potential to be a great team. It consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Haruno Sakura. The leader of this team will have to focus on keeping the old rivalry between Uchiha and Hyuuga in check."

"I would like the First team. I would be the logical choice as Naruto has a sharingan. Plus I don't want to create the misconception of favoritism, by having my son on my team." said Mikoto. "Good point Mikoto you will have team 9" said Sarutobi. "I would like to have Ino-Shika-Chō as I have worked with their fathers and am familiar with how they should work together."said Asuma "Ok granted you will be team 10." said Sarutobi. "That leaves team 7 for you Kakashi."said Sarutobi."Any questions?" asked Sarutobi. Everyone nodded their heads no. "Ok dismissed" said Sarutobi.

(inside Hinata's mind scape)

"Congratulations kitten for finally becoming a full-fledged ninja officially. I have a graduation gift for you I have been saving for you."

"Really! Thank you Matatabi-sama." 'I wonder what type of gift a giant hell cat has?'

" Open it"

"A scroll. Whats on it?"

"That is the feline summoning contract. If I wasn't in here I would be the boss summon, but there are some useful cats with useful abilities. You have lions, cats, and tigers for battle. The most multipurpose are the bakeneko. They can are good for battle, spying, and healing. Usually there would be a test to see if you are worthy of holding the contract, but as you are my jinchuuriki I am waiving that. "

"Thank you Matatabi-sama. How do I use it?"

"It is a blood contract. Bite your thumb, and Sign your name then make a hand print with the hand or hands you want to use to summon with. When you go to summon the signs are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. Then bite your thumb to draw blood, and put your hand on the ground and say Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning jutsu)."

"Once again thank you Matatabi-sama I will make sure to put this to good use. Time for me to wake up though I can feel Naruto, and Fuu starting to wake up, if I sleep to long they will start to worry."

(Naruto's room a second later)

"You guys are not going to believe this, but Matatabi gave me a summoning contract for a graduation gift! While we are getting our ID cards today I am going to have some clones practicing summoning, and getting to know the summons! YAHOO! " said Hinata in an excited voice. "Really that's great. What type of summons are they?" asked Fuu. "Felines including Cats, lions, tigers, and bakenekos. I know it is my day to cook, but could you please do it today Naruto-kun? I want to jump right into practicing." said Hinata. "Sure thing just make sure you make it up for me tonight with dessert."Naruto said with a blush. After breakfast they leave for the Hokage tower via Shunshin to get their ID made.

(The next day in front of the academy)

Hinata, Naruto and Fuu were walking up to the academy around 45 minutes early. When suddenly Hanabi ran up and hugged Hinata and said "Hinata-neechan I'm so sorry I didn't know sooner. May we talk a minute privately please?" Hinata was shocked but managed to say "Sure lets walk over to the swing over here. What do you want to talk about?" Hanabi then spent the next twenty minutes telling about her confronting Hiashi about abandoning Hinata. By the time she was through Hinata was hugging Hanabi and crying tears of joy. Then Hinata said "There is more to Hiashi-baka abandoning me then I could say in front of everyone. The truth of the matter is while I was in Kumo they sealed a bijuu the Nibi to be exact inside me. Hiashi-baka didn't like that, and considered me a disgrace. Other than that everything else I said is true." explained Hinata. "It doesn't matter you were blood to him, and he not only threw you away. He even went so far as to put the caged bird seal on mom to keep her from seeing you. I know for a fact mom missed you, and loved you til her dying day. It was heartbreaking seeing her cry for you even though I thought you were dead at the time. Hiashi is the monster not you, and I am still proud to call you my sister bijuu or no bijuu. " said Hanabi

"Where will you be staying Hanabi? Hopefully not the streets." said Hinata trying to change the subject before she cried again, and worried her friends. "I stayed on the academy steps over night. I don't know where I will stay other than that for now." said Hanabi " No sister of mine is staying on the streets. You're staying with me, Fuu-chan, and Naruto-kun." said Hinata. " You live with them?" asked Hanabi. "Yes ever since I was three. We all have Bijuu inside of us. In fact me and Fuu are engaged to Naruto-kun. We are getting married in four days." explained Hinata. "Your getting married this young? If it makes you happy I guess that's all that matters. Congratulations." said Hanabi. "Lets go back over there, and I will introduce you to them. It would go a long way towards getting rid of the typical Hyuuga arrogance if you make more friends outside the clan. Your my one, and only sister so I still love you, but we will have to work on your attitude." said Hinata. "My attitude isn't that bad is it?" pouted Hanabi. "Your only a little better than Sasuke. But I will work to change that." said Hinata as she hugged Hanabi.

( A while later inside the academy)

"Quiet down so I can give the team assignments. The team seven will consist of Haruno Sakura , Hyuuga Hanabi, and Uchiha Sasuke your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." said Iruka. "Yes! Take that Ino pig true love wins!" yelled Sakura. Causing Ino to pout, and Sasuke to sigh. 'Damn no matter what I do I can never escape fan girls. At least Hanabi seems like she won't hold me back.' thought Sasuke.

"Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Kurama Yakumo, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine will be Uzumaki Naruto, Matatabi Hinata, and Choumei Fuu. Your sensei will be Uchiha Mikoto. Team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Take a two-hour lunch to get to know your future team mates class dismissed." explained Iruka.

"Hey Hanabi want to see the house since we have a long lunch?" asked Hinata. "Sure thing Neechan." said Hanabi. "Take my hand and we will Shunshin there." said Hinata. "You know Shunshin? That isn't taught at the academy." said Hanabi in surprise. " Me Naruto-kun and Fuu-chan know a lot of stuff not taught at the academy. Our skill level is jonin level actually if not higher." said Hinata with pride. "We can talk more at home while we eat though." said Hinata. They then Shunshin to their house.

(A moment later at home)

"Wow you guys live here?" said Hanabi. "Yeah ever since we were three." said Fuu. "This place is huge, and well-built." said Hanabi. "For now you can stay in my room. Mine and Fuu's room are used more for corporate offices, and file rooms anyway since we started sleeping with Naruto-kun." said Hinata. "You guys own a Company? What type of business. What's it called?" asked Hanabi. "We sure do it's called 279 holdings, and as for what type a bit of everything. Any other questions about it you will need to ask Fuu, she is our resident girl genius." said Hinata. "The 279 holdings that father has been concerned about encroaching on hyuuga business interests. I know because I helped father with the family ledger." said Hanabi. "I figured Hiashi-baka would be getting concerned real soon. We have business deals with most of the clans in the village other than Hyuuga because of their treatment of Hinata." explained Fuu. "Anyway I'm starving lets eat." said Hinata.

(inside the academy after lunch)

"Team 9 with me." said Mikoto. "Have fun waiting for your sensei Hanabi he will be at least 2 to 3 hours late for anything that isn't a mission." said Hinata to Hanabi. "lets meet up on the roof" said Mikoto. They then all shunshin to the roof. "Normally your sensei would ask you to introduce yourselves, then tell you about the real genin test tomorrow. But as we all know each other, and I already know you three can pass the test I am not going to waste everyone's time. Tomorrow we will start with a few D-ranks until we have the required 10 missions minimum to receive a C-ranked. I want us doing C-ranked before the and of the week." explained Mikoto. "Ten missions minimum we can have that done before lunch. Unless we're chasing Tora again." said Naruto. "Even if we are chasing Tora let me show you. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning jutsu)." said Hinata as Tora appeared in a poof of smoke. "Why didn't Matatabi give the contract before? Especially when we were chasing that damned cat." said Naruto with a whine. "Ahem as I was about to say Meet me at the tower tomorrow at 0800 for missions if everything goes well we can have our first C-ranked the next day."said Mikoto

"As long as we are back by this Saturday that's when our wedding is scheduled." said Naruto as he held Hinata's and Fuu's hands. "Of course we should be back before that I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." said Mikoto.

The next few days consisted of doing D-ranks followed by a few short C-ranks that were close to the village. Until they finally had a small civil ceremony. Of course all their friends were there including Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Ten-ten, Hanabi, and all their senseis both past and present. Much to Mikoto's disappointment Sasuke declined to come saying that he would rather train. Everyone knew however that it was most likely because he still hadn't forgiven them for preventing him from confronting Itachi. After the wedding Mikoto gave them a few days off for a short honeymoon.

(Three days after the wedding the Hokage's office)

"Welcome team 9 I have a mission that only your team can perform. The Aburame clan themselves have commissioned this mission years ago. It was to be executed the moment Fuu was available as a shinobi. Your mission is to if possible find and return with a bikōchū beetle. In a few months time it will be mating season for the bikōchū. This will be our last chance to have them for a few more years if you should fail. After you find one the Aburame will commission a long-term S- ranked mission for Fuu. The mission is for your help to bring them back from the brink of extinction using Choumei's ability to speed up the reproductive cycle of insects. I am sure Fuu is familiar with the bikōchū's other abilities so I will not waste everyone's time explaining it. This mission is assigned an A-rank because of the possibility that other villages might be trying to get their own beetles. After you leave here I would visit the Shibi Aburame for the intel they have gathered about possible locations. Dismissed. " explained Sarutobi

(A/N)

next chapter the search for the Bikochu arc. I always did like that arc from the anime to me it is a very underused story arc for fanfics so I want to try something different. I know this chapter is a little low on action but I wanted to develop Hinata and Hanabi's relationship a little first. Expect trouble from the Hyuuga coming up. Sorry for the short chapter I will try to make the next one longer.


End file.
